The present invention relates to a noise reduction circuit, and is particularly concerned with a noise reduction circuit usable, for example, with an MOS solid-state imaging device.
The random noise produced in an MOS solid-state imaging device has a noise spectrum of a so-called triangular noise, wherein a noise component increases with increase in frequency. This may result particularly from an output terminal capacitance of the signal being large as compared with other elements.
With reference to noise in a MOS solid-state imaging device, there is a discussion, for example, in "CCD Camera Art" by Yasuo Takemura, p. 32, published by Radio Gijutsusha on Nov. 3, 1986.
Meanwhile, in a recording apparatus of a high resolution recording system, since the band of the image signal expands, the aforementioned noise cannot be neglected when using such a MOS solid-state imaging device.